Un mensonge pour te protéger
by Alodis
Summary: Un mensonge, une fois révélé peut avoir des conséquences dont on n'avait pas conscience. Mais une fois découvert, on a pas d'autres choix que de dire la vérité et d'assumer ses actes. Les cœurs alors se brisent sous le poids de la vérité...
1. Un jour douloureux

Bonjour bonjour ^^

Ceci est une de mes anciennes fics, que j'avais posté sur ITM. J'ai repris l'idée et je l'ai réécrite différemment. Mon style d'aujourd'hui est bien mieux que celui que j'avais avant.

Auteur : £ly

Résumé : Vous l'avez déjà lu.

Encore fois, les persos sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs et non la mienne. Sauf ceux n'ayant jamais apparus dans la série bien entendu.

Bonne lecture ! Je compte sur vos avis ;)

* * *

Le réveil sonna, annonçant la météo du jour. Une journée ensoleillée et chaude. Une main vint frapper dessus en grognant. La personne repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit, encore endormie. Lentement, elle s'habilla puis descendit à la cuisine. Sa tasse était fumante devant elle et elle s'empara d'une biscotte à la confiture.

- 'Jour marmonna t-elle en mordant dans sa biscotte.

- Bonjour Chloé. Bien dormie ? s'enquit sa mère en buvant son café face à elle.

- Si on veut…Où est papa ?

- Il est déjà parti. Il a une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Il me semble que toi aussi non ?

- Pitié m'en parle pas supplia la jeune fille en avalant une gorgée de sa tasse. Prête pour stresser, surement pas. Mais prête pour remballer tout ces idiots, définitivement ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Chloé ! la réprimanda sa mère.

- Ba quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne captent rien. Je vais pas être désolée pour eux quand même….Bon, je remonte, je dois finir de me préparer fit Chloé en prenant une troisième biscotte tout en se levant.

Chloé remonta dans sa chambre, se maquilla légèrement et vérifia le contenu de son sac. Elle avait tout. Elle enfila ses ballerines, s'empara de sa veste et de son sac puis redescendit. Sa mère avait rangé la table et lisait le journal tranquillement. Olivia ne commençait sa journée qu'à 9 heures, elle prenait le temps pour une fois.

- Je file ! lança Chloé en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Vraiment une tête en l'air soupira Olivia en lui tendant ses barres de céréales.

- Ho ! Merci 'man ! A ce soir ! s'écria l'adolescente en embrassant sa mère sur la joue avant de partir pour de bon pour son lycée.

Elle rencontra sa meilleure amie sur le chemin et les deux filles papotèrent tout en avançant. Les exams, les profs, les garçons…Elles soupirèrent en constatant la longue et horrible journée qu'elles allaient devoir passer. Remballer Sutton, la blonde de service et son groupe serait néanmoins un tel plaisir qu'elles en avaient hâte.

Loin d'ici, au Centre, Sydney passa la porte du bureau de Parker. En la voyant si perdue dans ses pensées, son regard s'adoucit. Elle était tellement plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle ressemblait aussi plus à sa mère qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il crut bon alors de le lui faire savoir.

- Melle Parker l'appela t-il doucement.

- Syd', je ne vous ai entendu s'exclama la jeune femme en sortant de sa torpeur.

- J'ai vous ça oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez en parler ?

- Ici, tout ne va pas répliqua-t-elle. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Vous pensez à elle n'est-ce-pas ? osa demander le psy en observant son interlocutrice.

- Tous les jours répondit Parker doucement. Elle me manque…

Sydney lui dédia un sourire compréhensif et elle le lui rendit. Chassant sa tristesse, elle changea de sujet et s'enquit au sujet du caméléon, toujours dehors. Toujours entrain de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin à son grand dam. La journée passa sans que rien n'arrive. Pas un coup de fil de Jarod, pas la moindre trace de lui, même pas un indice. Rien. Ce fut avec un soulagement profond qu'elle regagna sa voiture et put rentrer chez elle.

Lorsque Chloé arriva près de chez elle, elle eut une désagréable sensation. Un frisson la parcourut mais elle ne sut pourquoi. Inquiète elle pressa le pas. Son cœur tambourina plus fort dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la porte ouverte. Elle déglutit et entra sans bruit. Ce qu'elle découvrit à la cuisine, la paralysa. Son sac tomba dans un bruit sourd. Son père, allongé au sol, l'impact d'une balle au milieu du front… et une marre de sang autour de lui. Ce fut un murmure qui la fit réagir. Le visage en larmes, elle en chercha l'origine.

- Chloé souffla une voix faible.

- Maman ? arriva à dire la jeune fille, la voix tremblante.

- Ici…

Chloé trouva sa mère derrière le comptoir, allongée et faible. Son sang tâchait son top beige. Olivia avait reçue une balle en plein abdomen et se vidait de son sang rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle espérait juste vivre assez longtemps pour voir sa fille une dernière fois et le lui dire.

- Maman cria l'adolescente en se jetant au sol à ses cotés. Elle posa une main hésitante sur la plaie de sa mère. Restes avec moi d'accord supplia-t-elle tandis que les larmes lui brulaient les yeux.

- Ils viendront pour toi murmura Olivia en fixant Chloé. Tu dois t'enfuir…

- Qui ils ?!

- Tu te souviens…dans notre chambre….il y a un tiroir fermé à clé…La clé est cachée… derrière ma table de nuit…Ouvre le tiroir….Il y deux choses…à l'intérieur….Elles sont...à toi…

La respiration d'Olivia ralentissait de secondes en secondes. Chloé savait qu'elle arriverait à une fin malgré elle…

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Maman….J'vais appeler les secours okay….

- Non. C'est…trop tard…pour moi….sauves toi….Fais…ce que je t'ai dis…et sauves-toi…

- Je peux pas te laisser sanglota Chloé alors que sa main était tâchée de sang.

- Tu dois…J'ai été…si heureuse…de t'avoir…dans ma vie…Je…Je…Je t'aim…finit la jeune femme dans son dernier souffle.

- Maman ?! Maman ?! s'affola l'adolescente en secouant le corps désormais sans vie de sa mère. Maman ?! Tu peux pas me laisser….J'ai besoin de toi…

Elle resta là, à pleurer sur le corps de sa mère pendant dix longues minutes, à la supplier de revenir. Hélas, elle ne le pouvait. Elle chassa les larmes qui obstruaient sa vue, souffla à sa mère un « Je t'aime » puis, le cœur déchiré, monta à l'étage dans leur chambre. Elle trouva la clé à l'endroit indiqué et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y avait une lettre et un collier en argent. Elle prit le collier et l'amena devant ses yeux. Le pendentif avait l'air d'être un ange…

Soudainement, elle entendit des voix en bas. « Ils viendront pour toi… » La panique la submergea. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle réussit à accéder à sa chambre. Elle se saisit de son sac de voyage noir et y fourra rapidement quelques vêtements ainsi que la photo d'elle avec ses parents et la lettre. Elle attacha le collier autour de son cou. Il fallait mieux qu'elle laisse son portable ici, maintenant, quiconque pouvait la tracer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. Elle repensa à ses parents morts en bas et les larmes revinrent sur son visage. L'adrénaline dans les veines, elle sortit par sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit qui donnait sur la rue adjacente. Elle avait fait ça plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas très haut. Elle sauta, reprit son souffle une fois au sol et se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais son instinct de survie lui disait de continuer à courir droit devant sans se retourner.

La nuit tomba. Chloé avait couru pas mal de kilomètres et était épuisée. Ses jambes l'avaient amenée à un coin presque désert de la ville. Ce coin était surtout fréquenté par les sans abris. Entrant dans un hangar, elle fit le tour et expira de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il était vide. Elle se posa dans un coin et se repassa les dernières heures dans sa tête. La douleur la submergea. Elle évacua sa peine en silence. Finalement, elle s'endormit d'avoir trop pleurer, le cadre photo dans les bras.


	2. Pourquoi ?

Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plait ^^

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ;)

* * *

Lorsque Parker se réveilla le lendemain, elle eut mal au crâne instantanément sous le nombre de voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Puis quelques seconds plus tard, une voix se fit plus claire que les autres. Le choc marqua son visage un moment puis elle sortit du lit vite-fait, descendit, attrapa son téléphone fixe et appela Sydney qui devait déjà se trouver au Centre. Elle lui annonça juste qu'elle prenait sa journée et qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Elle avala un café puis prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle n'enfila pas une de ses tenues habituelles mais opta plutôt pour quelque chose de simple. Une heure plus tard, elle partait de chez elle en trombe. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avion, si Lyle surveillait ses gestes, elle serait grillée…

Alors elle roula pendant de longues heures avant de s'arrêter un court moment pour une pause. Les voix la guidaient, elle les écoutait et suivait. Elle arriva à un hangar abandonné et se demanda si elle était au bon endroit. Une voix le lui confirma, elle avança donc. Quand elle distingua des sanglots étouffés, elle sut. Elle approcha doucement, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Chloé releva la tête au son de pas. Parker tenta un sourire amical.

- Vous êtes qui ?! Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?! fit Chloé méfiante, en se relevant.

- Je suis Melle Parker. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas de la police non plus l'informa la jeune femme avec une voix relativement douce. Ce qui l'étonna elle-même d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Te mettre en sécurité. Les hommes en noir te cherchent…

- Comment vous savez ? Personne ne sait…Ils…ils ont tué mes parents murmura Chloé, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je sais…Je suis désolée…Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois en sécurité. J'étais une très bonne amie de tes parents…

- C'est vrai ? questionna la jeune fille, fixant toujours la brune.

Chloé ne savait que penser de la femme devant elle. Elle paraissait sincère et vu la situation c'était assez déroutant.

- C'est vrai confirma Parker en s'approchant encore de la jeune fille.

Parker la détailla tandis qu'elle se rapprochait. L'adolescente avait l'air grande pour son âge. Des cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés encadraient un visage fin, des yeux verts-bleus emplis de larmes contenues lui donnaient un air fragile. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être mais les événements du jour précédent justifiait sa fragilité soudaine. Elle resta à une distance respectable afin de lui donner de l'espace. Elle attendait une réaction, une question, quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle jugea que le silence avait duré assez longtemps, elle le brisa.

- Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas faire confiance à une inconnue après ce que tu as vécu, mais je peux te promettre que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. La dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser.

- Okay, disons que je vous crois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Chloé, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Je te ramène chez moi et on voit à partir de là suggéra Parker, contente que la jeune fille ne se braque pas. Tu pourras prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

- Je…Je n'ai vraiment le choix n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te forcer à me faire confiance si c'est ce que tu insinues. Si j'étais avec eux, tu penses vraiment que je serais venue seule, que j'essayerai de te convaincre que je suis ta meilleure option pour l'instant ? Tu es plus intelligente que ça. Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tu peux le sentir.

- D'accord. Je vais avec vous, à une condition. Quand je pose une question, vous répondez franchement, et si je n'ai pas envie de parler, vous n'insistez pas.

- Tes règles, très bien. Ça me va dit Parker en hochant la tête positivement.

Chloé ramassa son sac et marcha vers la jeune femme. Sans un mot, elles sortirent du hangar. La brune lui proposa de l'eau et se quoi se restaurer, Chloé ne refusa pas. son estomac criait famine et sa bouche était sèche. Parker s'attendait à être assaillie de questions, or il n'en fut rien. L'adolescente ne décrocha pas un mot, se contentait de fixer devant elle. Exténuée par la tournure de sa vie, elle s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée par sa nouvelle alliée deux heures plus tard, le temps d'une pause. Elles reprirent le chemin toujours en silence. Chacune jetait des coups d'œil vers l'autre discrètement.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de route, elles atteignirent enfin la maison. Chloé n'y prêta pas attention et suivit simplement la jeune femme. Après un bref tour de la maison, et son installation dans la chambre d'amis, Chloé demanda la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Parker lui sortit tout ce qu'il lui serait nécessaire puis la laissa seule. Au salon, elle se servit un verre de vodka. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à la jeune fille sous sa douche. Sydney et Broots allaient l'interroger sans aucuns doutes. Enfin, plus Broots. Au bout d'une heure, n'entendant plus aucun bruit, elle monta voir. Son invitée dormait paisiblement dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Parker referma la porte doucement et redescendit. Le verre de vodka ne fit pas long feu, alors un deuxième s'imposait. Chloé avait à peine prononcé dix mots depuis leur rencontre. Elle resta là, à fixer les flammes dans le canapé sans se rendre compte de temps qui défilait.

Un bruit derrière elle attira son attention, elle tourna la tête. L'identité de l'intrus ne la surprit absolument pas.

- Jarod. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui balança-t-elle froidement.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi répondit le caméléon en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Tu peux arrêter les devinettes Wonderboy, je ne suis pas d'humeur rétorqua la chasseresse en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais une fille.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête Parker. Je sais tout. Je sais que c'est elle que tu as ramené ici. Elle dort en haut n'est ce pas ?

« Merde » jura intérieurement la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir désormais. Elle devait faire face à Jarod et lui avouer la vérité. La surprise passée, elle termina sa vodka d'un coup.

- Comment tu l'as découvert ? demanda t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle bascula son regard azur sur les flammes.

- J'ai cherché pourquoi le Centre s'en prendrait à une adolescente banale. J'ai découvert que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques alors je suis allé voir les fichiers à l'hôpital où elle est née. Il y avait tes initiales et sa date de naissance raconta Jarod en s'installant sur le canapé. Tout prenait un sens. J'ai calculé et j'ai trouvé. Neuf mois auparavant, on a passé notre deuxième nuit ensemble. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit…murmura le caméléon en regardant sa chasseresse. Je veux la vérité Parker. Tu me dois au moins ça.


	3. Mensonge

Miirci de me dire vous suivez toujours !

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Mes émotions snif snif =(

* * *

- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! rétorqua la brune violemment. Tout ça était une erreur. Je n'étais pas sensée être au Centre ce jour là.

- Mais c'est arrivé et tu ne peux plus rien changer. J'ai besoin de savoir. Si tu me dis que tout ce que j'ai découvert est faux, je m'en irai sans un mot de plus. Mais tout est vrai n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

Malgré elle, elle dut lui raconter absolument tout. Le caméléon passa du choc à l'étonnement. Quand Parker eut fini, il eut un geste qui les surprit tout les deux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. En montant se coucher quelques temps plus tard, elle ne le mit pas à la porte mais au contraire lui signala qu'il pouvait squatter le canapé pour la nuit s'il le souhaitait. Il accepta en la remerciant puis prononça un « bonne nuit » qu'elle rendit. La jeune femme eut du mal de trouver le sommeil mais y succomba tout de même après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond dans sa tête. Elle fut réveillée vers quatre heures du matin par des cris provenant de l'autre chambre. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre et entra dans l'autre. Chloé criait « Tu ne peux pas me laisser, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de toi ». Son cœur se serra à ces mots. Elle s'approcha du lit et secoua la jeune fille en l'appelant. Elle sortit du sommeil douloureux d'un coup. Chloé mit une minute à situer où elle se trouvait et qui était là.

- Melle Parker…murmura Chloé encore troublée.

- Tu es en sécurité…Tu es chez moi…Tout va bien la rassura l'adulte.

- C'était pas un rêve alors…mes parents…Ils sont…l'adolescente ne put terminer sa phrase sous l'émotion qui se bousculaient dans son cœur.

- Je suis désolée…

Chloé fuyait le regard bleu, trop fragile à cet instant pour y faire face. Si elle regardait son hôtesse dans les yeux, elle allait surement pleurer. Mais elle se refusait de le faire. Personne ne verrait ses larmes.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais aussi des cauchemars quand ma mère est morte…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? osa demander Chloé en levant le regard malgré elle.

- Elle a été tuée quand j'étais jeune. Elle me manque tous les jours…

Chloé gênée du silence environnant, souffla simplement qu'elle devrait se rendormir. Comprenant le message, Parker n'insista pas et quitta la chambre en lui disant qu'elle était là si jamais y'avait besoin. Elle ne repartit pas dans sa chambre mais descendit à la cuisine discrètement. Elle discerna Jarod, torse nu, endormi sur son canapé. L'inquiétude naquit en elle et elle eut l'envie d'un verre pourtant elle ne but qu'un verre d'eau. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien lui dire la vérité…Tourmentée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et n'eut qu'un sommeil sans rêve.

Chloé se réveilla à la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Elle émergea lentement puis s'habilla avant de descendre. Parker dormait encore et il y avait un étranger sur le canapé. Son mari ? Son amant ? Un ami ? Son regard fut attiré par les nombreuses photos posées sur un meuble. Quand elle souleva celle de Parker enfant avec sa mère, un violent mal de tête l'assaillit. Quelqu'un lui parlait….Pourtant, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle…Elle se pensa folle et reposa la cadre, non sans avoir vu un détail qui la laissa confuse. Sans bruit, elle enfila sa veste, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Une heure plus tard, Jarod se réveilla à son tour et sourit en se rappelant sa discussion avec Parker la veille. Dans ses pensées, il utilisa la cuisine de sa chasseresse pour faire du café et déjeuner. C'est une tasse à la main qu'elle le trouva d'ailleurs. Elle marmonna un bonjour et se servit à son tour. Ils tombèrent dans un calme plat. Chacun regardait autre chose que l'autre personne présente. C'était horriblement embarrassant.

- J'ai entendu crier cette nuit…commença Jarod.

- Elle a eu un cauchemar. Plutôt comme si elle revivait ce qui s'est passé… C'est compréhensible. Elle n'a rien dit mais le choc doit être terrible à affronter ajouta Parker avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café.

- Tu crois qu'on peut l'aider ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pour elle, on est des étrangers. Elle ne te connait même pas encore soupira-t-elle. On ne peut pas lui dire maintenant.

- On devra à un moment Parker.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça génie hein ? s'énerva la brune. Elle souffre à un tel point que toi et moi n'avons aucune idée. Je ne veux pas la blesser davantage. Et je ne te laisserai pas le faire.

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de la blesser ?! s'offusqua Jarod. Elle est ma fille Parker. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je prendrais sa peine si je le pouvais. Et je suis sûr que tu en ferais autant.

- Je devrais probablement aller voir comment elle va…

Parker abandonna Jarod à la cuisine mais étonnamment, ne mit pas longtemps pour redescendre. Quand il vit son visage angoissé, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils commençaient à paniquer quand la porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescente rentra. Ils se précipitèrent. Ils expirèrent, soulagés. Le visage de Chloé était dur, grave. Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais vous poser une question et je veux la vérité balança Chloé en fixant Parker de l'endroit où elle était. Avant que ma mère ne meure, elle m'a dit que deux choses m'appartenaient. Une lettre et un collier. Ce collier fit-elle en le désignant autour de son cou. Vous portez ce même collier autour du cou sur une de vos photos. J'ai lu la lettre cette nuit. Je veux une réponse. Est-ce que…vous êtes…ma mère ? eut du mal de dire Chloé.

Le souffle manqua à la jeune femme qui resta interdit un certain temps. Jarod n'en menait pas large non plus. Cette conversation ne devait pas se dérouler maintenant. La réponse tomba, nette, coupant les doutes.

- Oui…Je suis désolée…s'excusa Parker, l'air peiné, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit qui vous étiez depuis le début ? Vous saviez qui j'étais quand vous m'avez trouvé. Vous saviez depuis le début ! hurla Chloé, la rage dans les yeux.

- Tu venais de vivre quelque chose d'horrible. Je n'avais pas le droit de rajouter ça à ta douleur expliqua la brune. Chloé ricana ironiquement.

- Comme si vous vous étiez souciée de moi ces quinze dernières années !

- Je voulais te protéger…

- Non répliqua Chloé, les larmes au coin des yeux. C'est vous que vous vouliez protéger. Et lui fit-elle en désignant Jarod, il est…

- Ton père…oui…réussit à répondre Parker au travers de ses larmes, la voix tremblante.

- Magnifique ! Ceux que je croyais mes parents ont été tués par des hommes en noir qui d'après ce que j'ai compris, venaient pour moi. Et cerise sur le gâteau, une parfaite inconnue qui me trouve je ne sais pas comment, se révèle être ma mère biologique ! énonça Chloé. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Ha oui ! L'homme qui dormait sur son canapé n'est autre que mon père ! J'ai fait le tour là ?! Où y'a encore quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?! Vous allez me dire que j'ai une jumelle quelque part ?!

- Chloé, laisse-moi t'expliquer tente la brune en s'approchant de sa fille.

Une fois assez près, elle posa une main sur son bras. Chloé réagit au quart de tour, la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et recula.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous me dégoutez ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! cria t-elle en arrachant le collier de son cou et en le balançant par terre aux pieds de sa mère.

Sans un mot de plus, elle courut à la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit à nouveau. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle laissa les sanglots éclater mais continua de courir. A l'intérieur, Jarod fut le premier à réagir.

- On doit la rattraper. On peut pas prendre le risque que le Centre la trouve déclara-t-il à son amie qui ne disait mot, trop bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Parker !

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Viens, on doit la rattraper. On doit lui expliquer.

Les deux adultes passèrent la porte à leur tour et coururent derrière leur fille. Jarod était plus rapide et rattrapa Chloé au bout de dix minutes. Elle courait vite se força t-il de constater. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisit le coude et lui fit faire volte-face. La jeune femme arriva peu après et resta un peu en retrait mais néanmoins, elle entendait tout.

- Lâchez-moi se débattit la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais écouté ce qu'on à dire.

- Je m'en fous de vos explications ! Elle m'a menti ! Y'a rien à expliquer ! Elle m'a abandonnée et menti ! C'est plutôt clair !

- Je ne savais pas que tu existais Chloé lui dit calmement le génie en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle ne m'a rien dit. J'ai découvert ton existence y'a deux jours. La famille est tout pour moi. Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'avais une fille, j'aurais tout fait pour te connaitre.

Jarod voyait sa fille détecter sa sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle devait le croire. Il devait surtout lui faire entendre raison et qu'il y avait plus que la surface qu'elle distinguait.

- Les hommes en noir sont les gens pour qui elle travaille commença t-il.

- Alors quoi ? Elle les a fait exécutés parce qu'elle voulait me récupérer ?!

- Bien sur que non. Parker est beaucoup de choses mais pas une meurtrière. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que tu n'es pas n'importe qui Chloé. Ta mère a ce qu'on appelle un « Inner sense ». Elle entend des voix dans sa voix qui la guide. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'a trouvé.

Avec ça, il sut qu'il avait capté son attention.

- Et vous, vous avez quoi ? s'enquit-elle, la colère retombée.

- Je suis ce que le Centre appelle un caméléon. Je peux tout faire, devenir ce que je veux. Durant les dernières années, j'ai été chirurgien, pilote de course et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il y une anomalie dans mon sang qui fait que mes capacités d'apprentissages sont beaucoup plus développés que les trois quarts des gens sur la planète. Et tout cela fait de toi quelqu'un de valeur. Tu as probablement hérité de nos deux dons. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu comprenais plus vite et que les choses compliquées pour les autres te paraissaient faciles ?

Les mots de Jarod firent mouche et quelque chose en Chloé prit tout son sens. La réalisation la frappa soudainement. Il la vit remettre les choses en ordre dans son esprit mais continua tout de même.

- Le Centre m'a enlevé quand j'avais quatre ans et m'a gardé prisonnier pendant des années avant que je ne m'échappe. Ils me forçaient à faire des simulations pour eux. J'ai découvert à un moment qu'ils détournaient mes résultats à des fins mortelles. C'est pour ça que je me suis échappé. La seule amie que j'avais au Centre était ta mère. On se connait depuis qu'on a douze ans.

- Quand je suis née, tu étais…

- Toujours prisonnier de cet endroit. La nuit que j'ai passée avec elle était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue avant que je m'échappe des années plus tard. Tu dois comprendre que si elle t'a confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était surement pas de gaieté de cœur. Si son père avait eu vent de ton existence et de qui était ton père, il l'aurait gardée enfermée au Centre jusqu'à ta naissance et aurait fait de toi ce qu'il a fait de moi. Un cobaye, un projet. Elle a du faire le plus dur des choix en tant que mère Chloé. Pour te protéger de lui, du Centre, elle a dû renoncer au bonheur qu'elle aurait pu avoir en t'élevant elle-même. Elle t'a offert la vie qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir parce qu'elle t'aimait. Si elle restait éloignée toutes ces années, c'était seulement dans ton intérêt.

- Alors…elle ne m'a pas abandonné ? questionna dans un murmure Chloé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Non. Elle t'a protégé de l'enfer dans lequel elle et moi avons vécu. Elle a dû endurer la peine de savoir que son enfant grandissait sans elle et appelait une autre femme « maman ». Elle a sacrifié son bonheur pour le tien. Alors je t'en pris, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, s'il te plait…

- D'accord…

Parker, un peu loin, pleurait en silence. Les mots de Jarod l'avaient touchée d'une telle façon qu'elle n'avait pu retenir les sanglots dans sa gorge. Intérieurement, elle le remercia. Il avait réussi là où elle aurait surement échoué. Maintenant, il fallait dévoiler l'entière histoire à leur fille ce qui serait loin d'être simple.


	4. Rien que la vérité

Quatrième chapitre ! La vérité enfin dévoilée !

Ho et petite info pour ceux qui possède un twitter ! **Andrea en a maintenant un et elle a déjà tweeté ! Allez sur twitter et tapez dans la recherche : theandreaparker . Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas la trouver et surtout ne pas la suivre ! Allez les fans francophones, tous sur twitter !  
**

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Ils parcoururent le chemin en sens inverse en silence. Chloé qui marchait derrière les deux adultes, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à celle qui lui avait donné la vie, à celle qui l'avait abandonnée à celle qui l'avait malgré tout, sauvée. Parker sentait bien le regard perçant de sa fille sur elle, mais ne disait rien. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois jusqu'à sa maison où elle les laissa entrer avant elle puis referma la porte. D'un commun accord silencieux, le caméléon et la jeune fille s'installèrent dans le canapé, tandis qu'elle espérait trouver du courage dans les flammes du brasier. Elle inspira un bon coup et fit volte-face.

- Avant que tu ne saches pourquoi je ne t'ai pas gardée avec moi, tu dois savoir autre chose commença la jeune femme en replaçant un mèche derrière son oreille. Quand Jarod et moi on s'est rencontrés, on devait avoir douze ans. On participait tout les deux à une simulation sur la sexualité. On s'est rencontrés à travers une vitre. Et depuis, je passais tout mon temps au Centre avec lui, enfin quand il ne bossait pas. On a grandi ensemble et quand ma mère est morte, il était là pour moi. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai compris que la relation que j'avais avec lui commencer à changer. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, mon cœur battait si fort que je croyais défaillir. Il a été ma première fois et j'ai été la sienne. On était jeune, inconscients et stupides. Mon père n'a jamais su ce que je vais te dire après ça.

Elle marqua une pause, tourna son regard vers le feu et reprit le fil de son histoire, la vérité telle qu'elle l'avait vécue.

- J'avais repris le lycée quand j'ai su que cette première fois avait eu des conséquences inattendues…

- Tu étais enceinte ? dit faiblement Chloé en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Oui…J'étais terrifiée. Je ne pouvais rien dire à mon père. Il m'aurait forcé à avorter sans que je puisse avoir mon mot à dire. Quand j'ai su, je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais au lycée, j'étais seule, et avoir un enfant à seize ans était plutôt mal vu. Mais je savais que j'étais incapable de tuer une vie. En ayant perdu ma mère, j'ai appris la valeur que ça avait et faire un tel geste me répugnait au plus haut point.

- Donc…Tu l'as gardé conclut l'adolescente, sans faire de jugements. Ça veut dire que j'ai…un frère ou une sœur quelque part ?

- Non répondit simplement la jeune femme avec une expression attristé. C'était probablement stupide mais oui, je l'ai gardé. Aucune de mes amies ne savaient. Personne ne se doutait de rien. C'était dur de garder cela secret. Et puis, quelques jours après être entrée dans le troisième mois, quelque chose est arrivé. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute, je suis atterrie aux urgences. A ce moment, ils m'ont dit que tout allait bien, j'allais bien, et le bébé aussi. Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais chez une amie, dans sa chambre, on parlait de son petit-ami quand elle a remarqué que je perdais du sang. J'étais paniquée, je lui ai dit. Du coup, je suis retournée aux urgences. Et là, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils m'avaient endormie. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec une douleur atroce à l'abdomen. Le médecin est venu me voir et m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais fait une fausse couche…Il m'a dit que ma chute en était surement la cause mais que la raison d'une fausse couche parfois est inexplicable. J'étais dévastée. J'ai pleuré pendant des mois, pensant que c'était ma faute, que j'avais tué l'enfant que je portais. Il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour arriver à sortir de tout ça. Je me suis jetée corps et âme dans les études et l'alcool. J'aimais me dire que ça n'avait plus d'importance, mais la vérité est, que je n'oublierai jamais le déchirement que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai perdu.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? s'enquit Jarod, la compassion et la peine sur ses traits.

- Parce que c'était quelque chose qui était enterré au fond de moi et dont je ne voulais plus jamais reparlé.

La douleur s'entendait nettement dans la voix de la brune, d'ordinaire si autoritaire, si sûre d'elle. Le cœur du génie se serra quand il pensait à ce qu'elle avait dû traverser seule. Ce que la vie lui avait infligé était impardonnable. Elle avait eu tant besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été là pour elle comme il le lui avait promis tant d'années auparavant…

- Et pour moi ? questionna Chloé. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'était des années plus tard, à un moment où je m'étais perdue. Je changeais de petit-ami toutes les semaines, je passais mon temps en soirée. Je suis revenue à Blue Cove pour les vacances. J'avais vingt ans, et j'étais bien différente de l'ado que Jarod avait connue. J'étais froide, distante. Je ne montrais aucune émotion. J'étais venue au Centre avec mon père, il avait juste quelques détails à voir. Des détails qui lui avaient pris la journée finalement. J'ai croisé un homme au détour d'un couloir et je n'ai pas reconnu Jarod. C'est seulement quand lui m'a appelé que j'ai réalisé. En le voyant, tous les murs se sont effondrés. Son regard reflétait la joie et la chaleur. Et c'était rassurant de voir quelqu'un qui se souciait de moi après toutes ces années. On a parlé de ma vie, de la sienne et une chose après l'autre…

- Vous avez couché ensemble balança Chloé comme ça. Sans aucune gêne.

- Une deuxième fois continua Parker en changeant de position devant eux. Et l'histoire se répéta. Sauf que cette fois, quand j'ai découvert, j'étais encore en vacances ici. Malgré moi, je retraversais toutes les émotions que j'avais juré de ne plus avoir. Je n'ai rien dit à mon père, mais je l'ai dit à quelqu'un de confiance. Il m'a aidé à cacher la vérité aux yeux du Centre. Sydney savait qui était le père sans avoir eu besoin de poser la question ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Jarod. Comme si il avait toujours su que ça allait arriver. Bref fit-elle d'un geste de la main pour revenir au sujet principal. Je savais ce que le Centre faisait subir à des enfants, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que mon propre père transforme mon enfant en un sujet d'expérimentation, un projet pour Raines ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Raines ?! Qui c'est ?

- C'est un des hommes qui dirigeait le projet Caméléon, celui dont j'ai fais parti. C'est un homme sans âme. Il ne cherche que le profit du Centre. Un des pires être humains que j'ai rencontré raconta Jarod en se tournant vers leur fille qui à ces mots eut un frisson loin d'être agréable.

- Alors reprit la chasseresse, quand ça a commence à se voir, je suis partie. J'ai juste dit à mon père que Blue Cove m'étouffait et il n'a pas cherché plus loin. Je suis allée à l'autre bout du pays et j'ai poursuivi le reste de la grossesse là-bas. J'avais peur de te perdre toi aussi, j'étais constamment angoissée, je faisais des cauchemars horribles. Je vivais dans la peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'on t'arrache à moi…C'et à ce moment que j'ai compris. Compris que jamais je ne pourrais vivre ma vie avec toi sans avoir peur pour toi, peur que mon père, que le Centre fasse de toi ce qu'ils faisaient à Jarod. Et intérieurement, je me doutais bien qu'il m'en aurait voulu de ne pas te protéger de mon mieux. J'ai accouché dans le secret, seul Olivia et Greg étaient au courant. Je les connaissais depuis longtemps, Olivia était la sœur d'une de mes meilleures amies. J'avais pleinement confiance en elle. Je savais qu'elle s'occuperait de toi comme si tu avais été sa propre fille. Mais je ne t'ai pas confiée à eux tout de suite, j'ai eu la chance d'être ta mère pour tes trois premiers mois et ça a été les trois mois les plus heureux de ma vie dévoila la jeune femme en fixant sa fille.

- Je suis restée avec toi trois mois… répéta Chloé, légèrement bouleversée.

Jarod vit son amie s'approcher et s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de leur fille. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra délicatement. Les yeux azurs se lièrent à d'autres yeux bleus et la profondeur d'un tel amour secoua la jeune fille.

- Te confier à eux à été la pire et douloureuse décision de ma vie. Pourtant, je t'aimais beaucoup trop pour te voir vivre la vie que j'avais eue ou pire subir les souffrances du Centre. Je devais te protéger, même si ça signifiait être séparée de toi. C'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire si ça te permettais d'avoir une vie normale. Olivia m'envoyait des photos de toi tout les mois, elles sont dans un album que je garde précieusement. Chaque année, quand ton anniversaire approchait, j'envoyais un colis à Olivia en lui disant de te le remettre en taisant la vérité. Et quand ton anniversaire était passé, je l'appelais pour savoir comment ça s'était déroulé et si tu avais apprécié ce que j'avais envoyé. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'inquiéter pour toi, jamais cessé de te protéger. Et surtout, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer toutes ces années. Tu m'as manqué à un tel point que parfois s'en était insupportable et tout ce que je voulais c'était te voir, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je t'aimais. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, tu peux me haïr, ça ne change pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime Chloé, tu es ma fille et je t'aimerais toujours déclara Parker, les sanglots dans la gorge et les larmes sur le visage.

Jarod pleurait lui aussi, la vérité aussi dure était-elle lui avait transpercé le cœur avec une telle force que le souffle lui manquait. Chloé, elle, ne bougeait pas, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La sincérité, l'amour et la peur qu'elle distinguait dans les yeux de sa mère renversèrent tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Son monde s'écroula…La vérité peu à peu s'imposait dans son esprit. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour arriver à avouer la phrase qui tournait dans sa tête.

- Même si tout est encore confus dans ma tête, même si je suis en colère pour un moment…Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr…

Ces mots soulagèrent tellement la jeune femme qu'elle prit un risque et posa sa main droite sur le visage de l'adolescente et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Tendrement, elle chassa les larmes qui glissaient sur sa joue en lui offrant un sourire hésitant. Lequel Chloé rendit en posant sa main sur la sienne. Jarod à l'autre bout du canapé regardait mère et fille faire un pas vers l'autre avec beaucoup de doutes mais aussi avec beaucoup d'amour. Il espérait un jour pouvoir avoir avec une relation de confiance avec leur fille lui aussi. Il espérait qu'elle les laisserait la connaitre, apprendre ce qu'elle aimait et l'inverse, connaitre qui faisait battre son cœur et qui l'avait blessé.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Le Centre sait qui je suis…

- Je crois qu'on a plus le choix…On va devoir faire tomber le Centre avant que lui nous fasse tomber décida Parker avec un regard entendu pour le caméléon.


	5. Un ami de confiance

Un nouveau chapitre, enfin me dirais-vous. Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête. J'ai enfin, mes nouvelles lunettes ! Je vois tout en plus net je ne vous raconte pas !

Sinon, concernant la question du "Détruire le Centre ou fuir" aura une réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;) Là c'est un chapitre explications. Encore un. C'est un peu long j'avoue mais essentiel pour la suite de cette fic. J'espère que malgré la longueur des dialogues, vous aimerez ce chap' !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Jarod et la jeune femme convinrent d'un plan afin de garder leur fille en sécurité. Le Centre serait suspicieux si elle n'allait pas travailler alors il accepta de rester chez elle avec l'adolescente. Ce serait l'occasion pour eux de parler. Au Centre, Parker dut faire profil bas et très attention à ne rien laisser transparaitre. Elle se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge sur son bureau en priant que la journée se termine vite. Chez elle, Chloé et le caméléon apprenaient à se connaitre. Ils discutèrent de son enfance, ses souvenirs, son plat favori, son film préféré, des choses banales en somme mais qui signifiaient tellement pour lui. Jarod à son tour fut questionné. Il lui parla de son enfance au Centre, de Sydney mais aussi de ses parents, d'Emily, d'Ethan et bien sûr de Parker. Chloé ne fut pas dupe et remarqua vite le profond attachement qu'il avait pour elle mais se tut. Elle lui demanda s'il lui serait possible d'assister à l'enterrement de ses parents, à cela il ne sut quoi répondre. Le Centre s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle fasse cette erreur. Il lui promit seulement qu'ils en discuteraient avec Parker une fois qu'elle serait rentrée. Retenue au Centre par une réunion avec son père et d'autres personnes influentes, elle pria Sydney d'aller voir sa fille chez elle et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Le psy ne put refuser une telle demander et la rassura en disant que Jarod s'occupait surement très bien d'elle. Elle n'en doutait pas mais la boule au fond de son estomac ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsque le psy arriva chez son amie, l'endroit semblait vide. Il frappa à la porte et trente secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer. Sydney pénétra dans la maison et attendit que la porte soit refermée pour détailler la fille de la petite fille qu'il avait toujours connue mais n'avait jamais eue la chance de rencontrer. Ils se dévisageaient mutuellement en silence. Le psy nota la même flamme de curiosité dans les yeux de la jeune fille que ceux de son père. Émerveillement, curiosité, méfiance. Pourtant ses yeux bleus et ses traits lui venaient de sa mère. Oui, il discernait nettement Jarod et Parker dans l'être qui se tenait devant lui.

- Vous êtes Sydney ? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés, observant l'homme sans aucune discrétion.

- C'est moi en effet. Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais ouvrir la porte à un inconnu ? s'enquit Sydney, désireux de savoir.

- Elle me l'a dit répondit simplement Chloé en haussant les épaules.

- Elle ?

- La voix que j'entends. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez un ami et que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

- Tu as le don à ton tour murmura t-il en secouant la tête. C'est la voix de ta grand-mère que tu entends.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hum…Comment je suis sensée l'appeler…Ma mère ? balança Chloé, les nerfs à fleur de peau, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Sydney la détailla pendant un court instant afin de l'interroger sur la présence de son protégé. Jarod était parti acheter quelques trucs à manger. Le frigo de sa chasseresse ne renfermait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de lui dire de fermer à double tour derrière lui et de ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle tout en laissant un peu de distance. Chloé semblait plonger dans ses songes. Elle paraissait torturée, en conflits avec tellement de sentiments que son cœur se serra à ce qu'elle devait endurer.

- Si tu souhaites parler, je peux écouter lui proposa l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Merci mais j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi Parker n'est pas avec vous ?

- Une réunion de dernière minute. Elle était inquiète et m'a demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien. Vas-tu bien ?

- J'en sais absolument rien souffla la jeune honnêtement. Je sais la vérité, je suis contente de la savoir….mais…je veux récupérer ma vie et mes parents….adoptifs ajouta t-elle. Ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien, pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir sauté dans une autre réalité…

- Tu ne te sens pas appartenir à ce monde… Ta vie vint de s'écrouler, tout ce que tu croyais t'a été arraché d'une horrible manière, laisse-toi du temps pour intégrer tout cela. Ils vont te donner du temps et de l'espace pour digérer ce qui t'es arrivé. Je pense deviner que l'un comme l'autre doivent se sentir aussi perdus face à toi que tu l'es face à eux. Comme tout parent, désormais ils ne cherchent qu'à te protéger, qu'à être là pour toi si tu veux bien les laisser entrer dans ta vie et dans ton cœur. Ils ne remplaceront pas les personnes qui t'ont élevé, c'est certain. Ils ne chercheront pas à effacer l'amour que tu avais pour eux non plus expliqua Sydney en pensant aux deux jeunes gens dont il était question et qu'il avait vu grandir.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Tout ce qu'on a c'est un lien de sang. Et même ça, parfois ça n'a aucune importance.

- Protéger ce qu'ils ont de plus cher au monde. Tu n'es pas seulement leur enfant par le sang Chloé. Je peux les voir en toi. Tu as la curiosité de Jarod, sa compassion, son empathie, malgré ce que tu crois, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu es comme eux plus que tu ne le penses.

- Jarod m'a dit que j'avais aussi une part d'elle. C'est surement vrai mais elle est si…

- Fermée termina le psy en posant son regard sur son interlocutrice. Elle n'a pas toujours été comme tu la vois. Elle était une petite fille joyeuse, pleine de vie et de compassion.

- On dirait qu'elle est carrément le contraire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

- La mort de sa mère a été traumatisant de plus d'une façon. La seule personne qui arrivait à la faire sourire était Jarod. Et puis son père l'a envoyé à l'étranger poursuivre ses études et son influence sur elle a fait le reste. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle était méconnaissable. Si distante, si détachée…

- Si froide…J'ai vu sa façon de parler avec Jarod. On dirait qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle ne le considère même pas comme un être humain. J'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble avoua Chloé.

- Et pourtant, tu es là lui fit remarquer Sydney. Ta mère, si tu me permets de l'appeler comme ça, ne t'as jamais considéré comme une erreur malgré ce que tu peux voir entre eux aujourd'hui. Elle t'a dit que tu avais passé tes trois premiers mois avec elle ? questionna-t-il. Chloé hocha la tête positivement alors il reprit. Elle me disait à quel point tu ressemblais à Jarod de jour en jour. Au son de sa voix, tu la cherchais des yeux. Tu voulais toujours tout voir, tout observer autour de toi. Elle te pensait en avance sur ton âge et cela ne m'étonnait guère narra t-il en rigolant. Si quelqu'un peut faire sortir le cœur de la petite fille qu'elle était, c'est bien toi, sa petite fille. Il a quelque chose que tu dois voir…

Chloé vit le psy se lever, s'approcher du meuble où étaient posées les photos, ouvrir un tiroir et sortir un livre. Il revint s'asseoir près d'elle avec le bouquin. Qui en réalité n'en était pas un. Un album photo en vérité. Le cœur de Chloé se mit à faire des bonds. Cet album contenait des photos d'elles avec Parker. Sa véritable vie. Il posa l'objet sur les genoux de la jeune fille et avec un sourire encourageant la pressa de l'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit une page blanche sur laquelle se dévoilaient des mots. « Mon précieux trésor, tu es et resteras mon bonheur et toute ma vie. Ta maman qui t'aime ». En tournant la page, elle tomba sur une photo de la jeune femme plus jeune avec elle bébé dans les bras. Les larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux. Elle lui souriait visiblement heureuse. Chloé releva la tête et fixa son regard sur l'homme à coté d'elle.

- Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ?

- Parce qu'elle ne le fera pas et pour que tu ne doutes jamais de ses intentions envers toi. Tu peux douter de ses choix, lui reprocher de t'avoir abandonné mais tu ne peux pas douter de son amour Chloé. Étant ta mère, elle ne t'en voudra jamais d'avoir aimé tes parents adoptifs. Elle doit simplement espérer qu'un jour, elle puisse avoir ce rôle, sa place à nouveau dans ta vie.


End file.
